<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahw, you think I’m hot by GracefulRitzCracker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128965">Ahw, you think I’m hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRitzCracker/pseuds/GracefulRitzCracker'>GracefulRitzCracker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And He Gets One!, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, purple eye shadow oOoOOoO, who'da thunk it, wow i finally wrote a fic that isnt about musical characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRitzCracker/pseuds/GracefulRitzCracker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright. Do you, uh...”</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked over at him, head tilted. Virgil wasn’t really the comforting type, he’s not really the person you go to when you’re feeling down, he sort of left that up to Pat, but right now he had a feeling Patton wasn’t going to be much help in this situation. Virgil took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a hug Princey?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ahw, you think I’m hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Teenagers scare the living shit outta me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>MCR blasted through Virgils oversized headphones as he walked the halls of Thomas’s mind. Today had been a quiet day, he hadn’t seen any of the other sides (except for Remus who tried to steal some deodorant from his bathroom this morning) and was grateful for a little time to himself. The song ended as he passed by Roman’s room, and boy was he glad it did. He heard loud sob from the other side of the door, and quickly removed his headphones. He knocked rapidly on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ro? Ro! Are you ok?!”</p><p> </p><p>He heard footsteps approach the door, and when it opened, Virgil saw a puffy-eyed prince with tear stained cheeks and a sad smile standing before him.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey emo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Princey. Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil entered the room, taking a seat on Roman’s bed and motioning him to sit beside him. Roman plopped down on the bed, lowering his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman shook his head feebly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Do you, uh...”</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked over at him, head tilted. Virgil wasn’t really the comforting type, he’s not really the person you go to when you’re feeling down, he sort of left that up to Pat, but right now he had a feeling Patton wasn’t going to be much help in this situation. Virgil took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a hug Princey?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded again, wiping his face. He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s torso and rested his head in the crook of his shoulder. Virgil wasn’t big on physical contact, he sweats a lot and doesn’t want anyone to notice, plus hugs sometimes overwhelm him, but this was...nice. It was gentle. Roman’s arms were firm but not overpowering, and he felt safe. He pulled Roman a little closer. Virgil thought he smelled like a field of flowers after a rainstorm. Eventually, it started to get a little awkward, and he tentatively patted Roman’s back in what he hoped was a comforting way.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, there there.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman giggled softly. He turned his head and whispered into his ear,</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Virge.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no problem Ro.”</p><p> </p><p>He was thankful Roman couldn’t see his face, for it was turning a lovely shade of red, almost matching Roman’s sash. After a few more seconds, they pulled away, Roman taking Virgil’s hands in his own and looking into his eyes, almost seeming to pierce him. This was not helping Virgil’s blushing situation. Roman seemed much happier, seemed to be more himself. Virgil had a hard time grasping that mood swing was all because of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You uh, feeling any better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Much, thank you edgelord.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laughed, covering his mouth with his hoodie sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, couldn’t call you emo forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked at him with a sly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you secretly love my nicknames, you just won’t admit it~”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up I do not!”</p><p> </p><p>They were both laughing now. Virgil punched Roman’s arm lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, the purple eyeshadow looks wonderful on you, you should wear it more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyeshadow, it’s bright purple.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil raced over to Roman’s mirror, and sure enough, the shadow under his eyes was as purple as his hoodie patches. But it was fading, slowly turning back to black. Roman walked over to him and looked in the mirror with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well would you look at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why...Ro why is it changing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like it corresponds to your mood, when you got happy, it turned purple.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so...”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool! You’re like a cute little emo chameleon!”</p><p> </p><p>The shadow flashed a sparkling purple at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha! I knew it, you do like me calling you names!”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he examined the makeup in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“This is nuts-“</p><p> </p><p>“We should test it out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- how?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon-“</p><p> </p><p>Roman grabbed his hand and lead him back to the bed. He knelt down on the covers and patted the space in front of him. Virgil got onto the bed, facing the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so, let’s see what activates it!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You activate it, duh.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay, how?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say some stuff, and we’ll see if it turns or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, just don’t say anything weird, weirdo.”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okokokok, here goes-</p><p>My Chemical Romance, Panic, winged eyeliner, pleaded skirts, dyed hair, Pat’s cookies, Deceit falling down the stairs-“</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Princey, you’re gonna have to try a little harder then that-“</p><p> </p><p>“I see the purple! You can’t fool me you fiend!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just ‘cus I’m smiling at your cuteness dummy-“</p><p> </p><p>It took Virgil a moment to realize what he’d said before slapping a hand over his mouth. Roman bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“So you think i’m cute huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not-!!</p><p>I swear to god Princey if you so much as mention that-“</p><p> </p><p>“Fear not Emo, i’m not going to tell anybody that you find me absolutely adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>He said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p> </p><p>He hid his face in his sleeves, wishing he could disappear off the face of the earth. Romans expression shifted from cocky to concerned in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Virge, it’s ok! I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention, I suppose I was just...really flattered, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked up at the prince. Was he really apologizing? He looked genuinely concerned for him. And he said he was flattered??</p><p> </p><p>“You were?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I was! I mean after all, you’re the most attractive side here, with your raspy voice with that oh-so-hot growl, and that eyeshadow that brings out your eyes in the most gorgeous way, and how much your sleeves cover your hands sometimes, and that laugh that makes my heart feel like it’s smiling-</p><p>It’s why I crack so many mindless jokes and give you those stupid nicknames, I just want to hear that laugh-</p><p>And-</p><p>I-</p><p>I’ve probably said to much-</p><p>But the point is, if you think I’m cute, I must be doing something right-“</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was in shock. He couldn’t do much more then blink at the other side in surprise. This was so...unexpected. Roman was the only side as sarcastic as Virgil, claiming being rude was how he showed his love, so hearing him give him a genuine compliment? He didn’t want to believe it at first. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look at that, looks like I turned it purple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah no shit-“</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiled, seeming exceedingly content with himself. Virgil shoved him lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman Sanders, you are a dork.”</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil Sanders, you are gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Virgil’s turn to bite his lip. He was already blushing and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. But, if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a slight glow in the prince’s cheeks as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, listen-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still getting used to this whole,” Virgil make vague waving gestures with his hands, “Bravery thing, but, well....’hell with it, I’m just gonna say it-</p><p>I really like you Roman, more then I thought I could like anyone. You just make me really happy, and I feel like you understand me, even though you’re still an insensitive asshole sometimes-</p><p>You’re trying your best, and so am I. And I think it’d be kinda, uh, cool, if we tried our best...together?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Agh I’m so sorry that came out so weird i’m so weird just forget I said anything god i’m sorry-“</p><p> </p><p>“Virge.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should really just leave I made everything awkward-“</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the worst I made you uncomfortable didn’t I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil Anxiety Sanders I swear to Odin’s beard if you don’t kiss me right now I’m going to strangle you.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s voice caught in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p> </p><p>He had heard him. And so he obeyed. It...wasn’t the most graceful execution. They had both moved in at the same time and their teeth scraped together in an uncomfortable way. But as Roman cupped the side of Virgil’s face in his hands, the anxious side sliding a bit closer to the prince, placing a hand on his the back of Roman’s neck, they both relaxed into the kiss. The prince swiped his tongue across the other’s bottom lip, and felt Virgil’s black painted nails dig into his skin a little. Feeling confident, he slipped a hand down the side of Virgil’s torso, tugging his hoodie sleeve off his shoulder. He got the message and quickly lost the cardigan, letting it fall in a heap behind him as he moved even closer to Roman, almost sitting in his lap. Ro wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him the rest of the way, letting Virgil straddle his legs. The prince pulled away for some air, head tilted, panting heavily as he smiled against Virgil’s neck. The (not-so-) anxious side had his head resting against Roman’s shoulder. </p><p>They were breathing in perfect sync. </p><p>Virgil raised his head to Roman’s ear and whispered,</p><p> </p><p>“You taste like strawberries and cream soda.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“T-that sounds lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It was.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman placed a kiss on Virgil’s neck softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm~”</p><p> </p><p>“This ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded. Roman got to work. </p><p>He kissed up and down his neck, even placing a few on his collar bones and shoulders. Virgil had slipped his hands under the back of Roman’s shirt, scraping and scratching his back with his short nails. Roman knew it would leave red marks, and that made him smile. They would match the marks he was making on Virgil’s neck. Eventually, Roman worked his way back up to Virgil’s lips, reconnecting them for a moment before looking into his eyes. They were still both breathing pretty heavily, and smiling like idiots.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad Hot Topic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahw, you think I’m hot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eeeeeeeeeeeee ok so this is a thing-<br/>hope you enjoyed!!<br/>this was fun to write-<br/>leave some kudos or a comment because i crave attention and validation! :D I have a problem! :DD<br/>ok have a good day/night! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>